Energy Chamber ("Zapper")
The Energy Chamber (lovingly called the "Zapper" by Seneca) is a room in Seneca's Realm repurposed for removing the life energy from living beings, allowing Seneca to use the Zones' populations as batteries. The Zapper also has the ability to process the remains of its victims, allowing the sale of Seneca Yummies. Usage in UNKNOWN Warning: This section may contain spoilers. The Zapper was used to aid Seneca in feeding on the life energy of the elsen in all three Zones. Upon entering the chamber, the door is sealed and the room is filled with a green gas. While not poisonous or irritating, this allows the air in the room to be conductive. "Sparkers" in the corners of the room activate, sending bolts of energy through the conductive gas cloud, allowing them to reach the victim to extract their energy. This process is excruciatingly painful and can last anywhere from 10 hours to 15 days. After the processing is complete, several cans drop out of the wall in the ajacent room, and can then be sold. Seneca tricks Zacharie into entering this chamber in the false promise that he would use the merchant's energy to fix all he did that was wrong. In some endings, the Zapper breaks. Depending on the variables the player set in previous portions of the game, this can include Sparker failure and Lock failure. In an ending in which the Sparker fails, the player (as themself) can talk Zacharie out of going through with his "sacrifice"; however, Zacharie is promptly and suddenly killed by a broken Sparker launched by its own energy through the open door of the chamber, to Seneca's amusement. In an ending in which the lock fails, Zacharie agrees to the "sacrifice" and enters the chamber. The door fails to seal properly and opens partway through, allowing the conductive gas to fill the entire facility, killing every character inside of it (including Seneca himself). This is arguably the worst "bad end" you can get, as in every other ending there is at least one character that survives. In one end, the player can save Zacharie from the Zapper by unlocking the door and shutting it down from the inside while it is still running. During this sequence, Zacharie can be seen laying on the floor half-conscious, and the Puppeteer is confused and incoherent, possibly from the pain of being inside the chamber. It is unknown whether the other characters are affected by the chamber door being opened. A fake Zapper can be seen in the Player's Illusion. Seneca tricks the Puppeteer into entering, and watches in amusement as they panic, thinking the Zapper is real. Trivia *The audio heard during the Lock Failure end (chamberActivate.mp3) is actually classified as an untitled avant garde musical composition by Claude. Minor resolves can be heard throughout the piece. The screaming used in this audio is recycled from a previous work and slowed down by 800%. The original audio at full speed says the word "Cake", and was used because the audio development team did not have enough time to have Zacharie's voice actor come in for any more takes after voicing the Box Easter Eggs. *During the ending in which the player saves Zacharie from the inside of the chamber while it is running, the music from the Music Box can be heard as well as a music track from CLUELESS (both slowed down). *The Box Easter Eggs are an audio flashback to the Zapper sequence depicted in UNKNOWN's early alpha. *Standing next to the door of the fake Zapper in the Player's Illusions and standing still for five seconds triggers an easter egg in which a faint screaming (Zacharie's) can be heard from the door of the chamber. It is unknown whether this is a flashback similar to the Box Easter Eggs or a creation by Seneca to torment the Puppeteer. Category:Places